Recieving
by Laughing.Thalia
Summary: Part 3 in the 'My Superhero Career' Series. (That's right I'm still here.) Eight Young heroes talk about their worst phone call that they've ever received. . Spitfire and SuperMartian . Prompt: To the original 8: What was the worst call you ever received? (Also, can there maybe be Spitfire? Example: Artemis talks about a call from her ex boyfriend and Wally gets jealous.)


**Prompt: To the original 8: What was the worst call you ever received? (Also, can there maybe be Spitfire? Example: Artemis talks about a call from her ex boyfriend and Wally gets jealous.)**

 **A/N: Thanks for the prompt Artemis Raven Courtney!**

"What was the worst call you have ever received?"

Everyone groaned loudly Robin shook his head lightly "Bruce. He accidentally face timed me when he was... entertaining one of his lady friends. It was Silver Saintcloud. It still haunts me to this day..." He trailed off staring into space an obvious look of distaste on his face.

Kidflash brought the attention onto himself "Okay enough about your traumatizing childhood."

"Childhood? This was last month!" Robin announced

"Well no offence Rob but you're still a child."

"Hey!" Robin exclaimed

Kid Flash sighed "To be honest I think you should go to one of Canary's therapy sessions, you know for your trauma. Anyways... When you called me and told me Roy got addicted to heroin... that was the worst for me. I still can't believe I didn't notice."

Everyone's tone subdued at the thought of Roy being in such a bad place about the whole clone thing he became a drug addict. Artemis sighed "Yeah, I think that was a bad call for everyone. My worst call though is every time my dad called me. Always telling me to kill some guy or join him and my sister on the dark side. He only ever called me if he needed something for himself."

Aqualad lowered his head "When I heard about my father. Aquaman called me and told me he was alive and I was over the moon but then he told me he was evil and worked for the Light."

Artemis let out a short bitter burst of laughter "That's evil dads for you Kaldur."

Zatanna sighed "Well at least your dad's actually recognise you as their daughter. The worst call I ever got was when my mother died. She was killed by a magician of the lords of chaos. My dad and Jason Blood call me up crying, well my dad was crying, Blood not so much but it was horrible."

"Mmmm. You guys have depressing lives. My worst call was just from my ex-boyfriend!" Rocket frowned around at the team "He calls my house phone at 2 in the morning, my em dad /em picks up and he's yammering on about how I shouldn't have dumped him and how he'd make me scream if I came back to him. It was mortifying."

Artemis scoffed "Oh I've been there. Imagine that but afterwards you had to convince you dad not to kill the guy."

"Oh you don't think I did?!"

Wally looked at Artemis as if it dawned on him that she had a life before and outside of the team "You had an ex boyfriend?"

"Yeah..."

"Whom broke up with whom?"

"I ended it with him."

"Was it because you didn't like him or because you wanted to protect him from your lifestyle?" Wally questioned as if she was in an interrogation

"I hated him." Then she seemed to realise how odd Wally had become at the mention of an ex "Why? Jealous? Scared of a little competition?"

"No! I'm just wondering whether I should go kick this guys ass is all... I'm not jealous or ya' know..."

Superboy, not caring if Wally and Artemis had anything else to say started speaking "When I got the call from Lex telling me about those patches. They-they were addictive but they made me... apprehensive."

"Understatement." Scoffed Wally under his breath (of course Connor heard him with his super hearing and sent him a look that if he had heat vision would have bored two holes through Kidflash's head).

They all turned to Megan "What about you M'gann?" Robin asked

"The worst call." She looked sad "On Mars... we didn't have phones, we were all telepaths, there was no need. But when I heard my parents yelling at me and my siblings to run, to get off the planet and then they just..." Her eyes welled with tears "They just cut out. Mid sentence. And me and my siblings ran but by the time we got to a ship willing to take passengers it was just me and my older brother M'rtz. He pushed me onto the ship and sacrificed himself." A lone tear slipped down he green cheek that was wavering from green to Caucasian as she got more and more distressed by the memory.

In an unusual display of public emotion Connor put his arms around her and held close, not as awkwardly as they had all imagined.

Wally glanced at the embracing couple and looked at Artemis, she smiled and took his hand and gave it a squeeze.


End file.
